One example of this kind of a conventional game system is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-327751 [A63F 13/00] laid-open on Nov. 27, 2001. In the action game apparatus, when a sports game such as soccer, etc. is played, a pressure sensitive value at a time of depressing a button is detected to detect a difference of pressure in depressing the button, and according to the detected difference of pressure, a speed, a trace, or the like of the ball is set.
Another example of this kind of a conventional game system is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2002-78970 [A63F 13/06, A63F 13/00, G10L 11/02, G10L 15/04] laid-open on Mar. 19, 2002. By utilizing the input apparatus for a game, it is possible to change proceeding of the game program depending on the volume of sound detected by a microphone.
In the former, it is necessary to provide a pressure sensor, etc. for detecting a pressure sensitive value at a time of depressing a button for each button. Therefore, as the number of buttons is increased, the number of pressure sensors corresponding thereto has to be increased, which may cause a high cost to be incurred. Furthermore, if the button is intensely depressed repeatedly over a long term, since an impact at a time of depressing the button is directly applied to the pressure sensor the pressure sensor may be damaged.
In the latter, a content of the game is changed based only on the volume of the sound detected by the microphone, and any disclosure as to a relationship between the detected sound and a controller operation is not performed.